Gravity Won't Get You High
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: A Simple story about Kai Hiwatari. While Back in his home town, he finds a young girl and finds himself getting weird feelings. Kai x Random.


_Hey guys, this is my second beyblade story in a while, the first one was.. crap._

_Rofl. So there I have a New one! -Throws Streamers- That's right!_

_But I Have No Idea Where it's going. Kai's been put with a Random, Right at the end, but I've only described what She's wearing and what she sort of looks like. I need a Name, a hot name And a Personality. And an Idea of where this story is going._

_I couldn't think of a Name for the story and I looked beside me to see The Grates Album, "Gravity Won't get You High", So I Didn't make it up, It's The Grates album. Go Buy it._

_Disclamier: Beyblade isn't mine. Otherwise Kai would be put in every episode._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

_**'Gravity Won't Get You High'**_

**_Chapter 1._**

Kai silently walked the streets of his home town. He hadn't been home in a long time; with all the dreadful memories in his past, who would?

He sighed as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black sweater.

It was cold out, defiantly cold enough for it to snow.

He found himself wondering about the team, would they realise he was gone? Would they be angry? Would they care?

He frowned; most likely they'd shrug it off, except for Tyson, he'd rant on about for hours, making sure he'd never forget.

Kai stopped, hearing light sound coming from the alley beside him. Suddenly a stranger charged at him with a wine bottle.

Kai stepped back, avoiding the swing. The stranger tripped over his own feet and fell into the gutter with a loud groan. The stranger gave a low growl and stood up, planning another attack, he came at Kai and was about to swing when Kai felt something jab him in the back.

He fell to the ground and rolled over, just into time to miss the wine bottle shatter against the ground.

Kai sat up as the second stranger grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the wall about 2 or 3 metres away.

He hit the wall with a loud thump; he moaned in pain as the stranger's chuckled, as if they'd conquered the universe.

They hadn't conquered anything yet, especially not Kai Hiwatari. He smirked to himself, trying to make the strangers impatient so Kai could strike in that moment when least expected. He heard them giggling and a few bottles cling together, little did he know, his plan was about to backfire.

As Kai snapped his eyes open he saw a green bottle aiming straight for him. Kai winced as the bottle hit his face and shattered into a million pieces.

He felt woozy, as though he was about to vomit. Kai Hiwatari vomit? Never.

He held back the feeling as he felt the blood trickle down his face. He didn't dare open his eyes; waiting for the nausea and dizziness to pass.

But he found himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Before he knew it he was out cold.

"Uhh.." Kai moaned as he had finally awoken from his slumber.

He immediately put his hand to his face, remembering the fight. He felt the wet blood still slowing weeping from one of the many wounds.

He leaned briefly against the wall, waiting for the moment to try and stand up. He eventually did stand up, with mush needed help from the wall.

He sighed in frustration as he looked at his watch, it was now 4am. He began to limp the rest of the way home, no, it was a walk; he didn't want to be caught as being weak.

_Minutes later…_

Kai unlocked the door to their apartment, being as quiet as he could, he didn't want to wake the rest of the team.

As he dumped the keys on the coffee table he caught a glimpse of Rei. He quickly turned around in anxiety. Kai sighed heavily, he was asleep. He picked the blanket up off of the floor and gently laid it over Rei's body, curled up into a ball.

He watched as his team mate slowly adapted to the new source of heat. Kai broke his stare and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door softly and took a look of himself in the vanity mirror.

He winced as he ran his hands over the cuts; one cut had started above his eyebrow and had successfully cut all the way down to cheek bone, looking like scar from the lion king.

It was deep, way too deep. It needed attention, but he ignored it.

He rested his hands on the bench and stretched his back; while doing-so he felt a tight pull in his back.

He removed his shirt and traced the cuts and bruises that had been marked into his skin.

The squeaking of the door handle could be heard. Kai watched as Rei entered the bathroom.

"Kai" Rei yawned, "Where have you be-" Rei stopped mid-sentence to see Kai's bruised body and the cuts covering his face.

Rei frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Kai snapped coldly.

Rei reached out to touch Kai's face, expecting Kai to push it away but, he didn't. Rei traced the cuts.

Rei found himself staring at the cut that vaguely looked like the cut Scar had out of the movie, The Lion King.

"Kai, it's really deep" Rei looked concerned.

"Don't you think I know!" Kai jabbed back, glaring at him.

"I was jus-"

"Just leave it!" Kai said coldly, sending them into an awkward silence.

Rei looked at Kai and then to the draws. Rei began to shovel through the draws under the bench, he looked up to see Kai; he was squinting, like he was trying to work out what Rei was doing.

Rei pulled out some tissues and iodine. "This might sting a bit" Rei explained, flashing the tissues and Iodine.

Kai rolled his eyes, he wasn't up for the attention, he felt like a 6 year old who had fallen of their bike and scratched their knee.

Rei tipped some of the Iodine on the tissue and dabbed some on Kai's cut.

_Don't Flinch, Don't Flinch._

Kai kept his eyes closed as Rei cleaned his cut, as best he could. "You'll need to put something on it, it'll bleed again" Rei sighed, throwing the dirty tissues in the bin and tossing the Iodine back in the draw.

"Like an eye patch? No way" Kai bowed his head and shook it.

"Like an eye patch!" Rei exclaimed, excited at the idea.

"Oh God" Kai mentally slapped himself as Rei quietly left the bathroom, looking for an eye patch of some sort.

Kai jumped off the bench and search through the draws. Hilary's make-up bag. (A/n: Don' Ask Me Why Hilary's in here)

He placed it on the bench and unzipped the lid; he sighed as he looked through the many accessories and make-up items.

Foundation. He opened it and inspected its colour; Close enough. He applied it to his whole face, trying to make it look even. He heaved as the cut above and under his eye couldn't be concealed.

The door squeaked again, this time startling Kai. Also this time Rei had brought a friend; Max. Kai gave Rei a cold glare. Max looked him up and down, finally he caught sight of Kai's eye and winced.

"Kai, What happen-"

"Nothing" he frowned, looking at himself in the mirror again.

Kai picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Get back to bed" Kai growled, snapping them both out of their glares.

Max obeyed and left the room, but Rei stayed as if he was determined to get what had happened out of Kai.

"I'd like to have a shower thanks" Kai snapped and gave him an ice cold glare, though Rei couldn't help get the feeling that Kai was hinting some sarcasm there.

He left the room obediently. Kai sighed, finally he could have some alone time. It was quite hard trying to find moments to call your own that no one else could invade while having a team of people around.

Kai smiled as the boil hot water thrashed against his skin in tiny little pellets of water. It may have been boiling, but Kai didn't care. He wanted to feel the pain of boil water, it would make him weak if he didn't. Kai Hiwatari weak? Never.

He felt so refreshed, only a few mere seconds of a shower could easily calm him down. He smiled to himself; he hadn't done this in a while. He clutched the cold tap and turned it as far as he could to the right; the freezing water immediately replaced the boiling water. It may have been weird, but Kai enjoyed it and people wondered why he wore the weirdest things during the wrong months.

He got out of the shower, pulled the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He put his hand to the mirror and wiped the moisture away so he could see himself.

The foundation was luckily still there; it was time for his triangles. He smirked; they were _his_ triangles, no one else had them. He felt like he was something, not only something he felt powerful and in-control. He shuffled through the draws and pulled out his blue face paint.

He dabbed the brush into the blue paint and began to slowly and perfectly draw his triangles. Once he had finished he put the brush back in with the paint and put it back in the draw.

He put his clothes back on and rested his scarf on his shoulders; now it was time to tame the mane. He began to brush his hair, sticking up each bit after he had brushed it.

He smiled at his final product, perfect; as usual. He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

He quietly walked back into the lounge to see Rei sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Rei turned his head to look at Kai and then pointed to the coffee table. Two mugs.

Kai took a seat next to Rei and picked up one of the mugs, he took a sip and sighed to himself. He was ready for the day to begin.

"Stop walking so fast" Tyson complained, lagging behind.

Kai turned his head back for a moment and glared at Tyson. "Mr. Dickenson is waiting" he stated, with the same monotone voice.

As Kai turned his head back around he walked into a woman. She shrieked and fell backwards. Kai quickly stepped forward and grabbed onto her, stopping her from falling.

She smiled. "Thanks" Kai looked her up and down she wore big, baggy blue ¾ with fish nets underneath and bright red heels. On the top she wore a boob tube coming half way down her abdomen, flashing her toned stomach and she wore a black hat with a side pony tail sticking out from behind.

(A/n: IfYou wish To see What She Wears, search No Doubt in Google Images. 4th Page. And You'll Find it.)

* * *

_Well. I Don't Know. It was Okay._

_Yeah, It's Not Checked. As Usual. One shot? I Don't Know. But any Idea's, I'd Love to hear them._

_Now I command you to Review. _

_Stevz Xoxo._


End file.
